


Summoning and Schemes

by Clever_Raptor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Summoning, UST, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning and Schemes

“You know this is getting a tad bit ridiculous, luv.” Spike said, running his hand over his hair.

“What do you want me to do about it Spike?” Buffy questioned.

“This is the tenth demon summoning this week Buffy. What the hell is going on?”

“How the hell should I know! I'm just as confused as you are, but it almost seems like its on purpose.” Buffy mused.

“What do you mean 'on purpose?',” Spike asked. Complete with quote marks in the air.

“It seems oddly specific that these demons are only going after us. Don't you think?” Spike's eyes went wide.

“Maybe the person whose summoning them, is trying to get us to work together.” Buffy caught onto his line of thinking and groaned. They had to spend more time together doing research on the demons, and then with fighting them; they've spent more time together in the past week then they've spent this entire month. “I think I know whose responsible.” Buffy said.

“What do you mean, who is?” And almost at the same time, their minds thought of the same exact culprit.

“DAWWWNNNNNN!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!”

“OI BIT! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!”

Dawn came out from her room and popped her head in between the posts on the stairs and said, “So...you guys admit your feelings for one another and date yet?”

Dawn saw the two of them exchange horrified glances with each other and scoffed and went back into her room. Clearly she was going to have to do something else besides summon a demon for them to fight, maybe she should get Tara involved.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Drop in and leave a review!


End file.
